


for you, i cut my sleeve

by capt_snoozles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, History, M/M, Romance, cutting sleeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_snoozles/pseuds/capt_snoozles
Summary: a re-telling of queer history: "The passion of the cut sleeve."-Zuko wakes from a nap and can't bear to disturb his love.-basically, this is one of my favourite stories from queer history and i just thought "but what if it was zukka?" and here we are
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	for you, i cut my sleeve

Zuko woke to the warmth of sunlight against his bare skin, and the soft sound of his lovers breathing beside him. 

He hummed softly and blinked open his eyes, taking a moment to breathe and take in the dappled patterns dancing across his ceiling through the sheer canopy, before turning his head. The young Fire Lord's lips moved into an easy smile when he gazed at his lover, eyes trailing over the other mans features as he rolled so he was on his side. With a gentle hand, he brushed a stray hair away from Sokka's forehead, letting his fingers linger against the other mans skin.

For a moment, with his husbands skin warm and soft beneath his fingertips and looking so beautiful in the afternoon sun, Zuko entertained the idea of simply staying there by his side, curled up among silk sheets and the smell of Sokka's soap.

A soft knock at his door reminded him of the impossibility of that scenario and he sighed, pulling his gaze away and twisting to face the door. A member of his staff, dressed in simple robes and simpler makeup, bowed politely and Zuko dipped his head in response.

"My lord, you requested to be woken up in time to prepare for your scheduled meeting this afternoon." She reminded him politely, keeping her hands clasped in front of her.

Zuko smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you."

The young girl bowed again and left the room, leaving Zuko to return his gaze back to his sleeping lover. His heart ached at the thought of leaving him, but duty called.

With a sigh, he pushed himself into a sitting position, only to be stopped short by a tug on the sleeve of his robe. He furrowed his brow and turned to see what his sleeve was caught on, and paused.

Before they had fallen asleep, or even laid down, Sokka had made a particularly inappropriate joke about Zuko's lack of pants and Zuko had tackled him into the sheets in a flurry of loose silk and dark hair. They'd kissed and giggled in an entirely childlike fashion and somewhere along the way Sokka had ended up laying on top of the end of his sleeve. 

And now, when Zuko had to get up and prepare himself to get back to ruling his nation, the deep red silk was still caught beneath Sokka's shoulder, and Zuko couldn't bear the thought of disturbing him over something so trivial.

He scanned the area around him for an escape, before catching sight of the leather sheath on the floor beside their shared futon. He carefully reached for it, feeling the soft leather against his skin and the weight of the dagger inside. It had been a wedding gift from Sokka, the jade handle cool and familiar against his hand when he slid it out and into the sunlight. The blade was thing and sharp, jasmine flowers engraved along the flat edge, and it slid through the silk sleeve as though it were butter.

The material pooled around his wrist, soft and cool like water as he slid his arm free and was able to sit up. Carefully, he slipped away and across to their wardrobe to get dressed, allowing one more glance at his sleeping husband before leaving the room.

\- 

Later, with the red silk tied carefully around the hilt of his sword, Sokka would call him dramatic for not waking him up; and Zuko would only kiss him and cut his other sleeve to match.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise if it's poorly written, but i hope you enjoy this little snippet of writing xo


End file.
